custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Crown Templar
Crown Templar is a Prototype Mark 4 Jaeger and was to be the first Jaeger built outside of a Pacific Rim Nation. It would, however, finally see combat during the Second Kaiju Incursion. Development History In November 2018, notorious weapons developer Doctor Karl Eberhardt would be approached by PPDC officials, asking him to use his considerabe expertise developing all sorts of advanced weaponry for all sorts of Military Organizations across the globe to develop a new Jaeger. Eberhardt took to the job with gusto, recruiting his personnel and setting up his workshop in a makeshift Shatterdome built in Murmansk. At first, development proceeded at a rapid pace, as Eberhardt and his staff began to draw up the blueprints for the Jaeger that would have been Crown Templar. However, Doctor Eberhardt is as rebellious and temperamental as he is brilliant, and development slowed to a snail's pace as Eberhardt went through design after design, dissatisfied with anything he and his team could come up with. Many possibilities were considered throughout the development, including a lightweight, reverse-jointed model much like Tacit Ronin and a heavily armoured model like the Jaegers of the Russians, but none proved enough for the German. Eventually, Eberhardt settled on a traditional bipedal, humanoid model favoured by the Americans. It didn't take long for the Doctor to finalize the blueprints, and construction of the Prototype was begun in earnest, although now, Crown Templar was no longer listed as a Prototype, since in the time it had taken Eberhardt to make up his mind as to what he wanted his Jaeger to be, Jaegers such as Crimson Typhoon were already Combat-Ready. In the mean-time, Eberhardt now needed pilots. He need of looked no further than his own development team. Aaron Cross and Camille Aguillard were then two technicians in charge of Crown Templar's construction, and the best of friends. At Eberhardt's personal request, the Englishman and the Frenchwoman were flown out to the Jaeger Academy on Kodiak Island, Alaska, where the two were found Drift compatible and immediately began training as Jaeger Pilots. After completing their training, the two would be designated as the test pilots for Crown Templar. Unfortunately, Cross and Aguillard would only see combat in simulations, as further delays in Crown Templar's construction forced Eberhardt to revise the Jaeger's blueprints with the launch of Striker Eureka in order to redesignate Crown Templar a Mark 5 Jaeger. It was during the construction of Crown Templar that the biggest flaw in Eberhardt's team would become apparent. For all their talent, Eberhardt's personnel were relatively inexperienced with Jaeger Design and Construction, since the Doctor had chosen to recruit staff he had worked with in the past, rather than staff who were more experienced with such concepts. This inexperience would shine through many times over the course of Crown Templar's construction, as many of the assembled body parts, while usable, broke down frequently. Crown Templar would be plagued by these mechanical problems throughout it's construction, causing numerous delays. By the time the Jaeger was anything like Combat-Ready, the ability of the Program to defend humanity was already being called into question. Funding to Eberhardt's team was cut and eventually, the Jaeger itself scrapped at the personal request of the Scientist himself, despite Field Marshall Stacker Pentecost's protests to the contrary. Much of Crown Templar's internal components would later be used for spare parts, the external frame dumped in Oblivion Bay, where it would remain until the Second Incursion. The Blueprints would also survive, eventually serving as the basis for Eberhardt's next Jaeger projects, Cobalt Maximus and Azure Titanicus. When the Kaiju return to Earth a year after the war during what would become known as the Second Incursion, Humanity would find itself defenseless since all operational Jaegers had been all but destroyed during the first war. Using what was left of it's frame as well as whatever internal components could be salvaged from other Jaegers laid to rest in Oblivion Bay, Crown Templar would be hurriedly reassembled to meet the threat in Bergen, Norway, piloted by Aaron Cross and Camille Aguillard. Service History Crown Templar's first and only mission took place at the beginning of the Kaiju's Second Incursion, when the Category IV Kaiju known as Raptus emerged from the Arctic Sea Breach and began to lay waste to the Norwegian Coast. Using it's scrapped frame and whatever parts could be salvaged from destroyed Jaegers left to rot in Oblivion Bay, it is hurriedly reassembled to meet the threat, with re-recruited pilots Aaron Cross and Camille Aguillard acting as it's pilots for the duration of the engagement. Battle would be joined in the Norwegian City of Bergen, Crown Templar arriving just in time to halt Raptus' rampage before it had done any real damage. Unfortunately, due to Crown Templar's rushed construction from spare parts, it is too slow and fragile to be able to kill the beast, but it is able to wound it after a protracted battle and force it to retreat back into the Arctic Sea. This first battle would mark the beginning of a second Kaiju War, christened The Second Incursion by Eberhardt as the battle came to a close. With Raptus defeated for the moment, Crown Templar was retired from service, as it's obselete construction and equipment would be no match for the threats to come. Lessons were learned, however, and would be applied to all of Eberhardt's later designs. Weaponry & Features Unfortunately, the Crown Templar that faced down Raptus in Bergen was a shadow of what it was meant to be. The first versions of the blueprints listed many new and experimental equipment and weaponry that was to be included, but with every revision over the course of it's construction, more and more of these features wuld be thrown out either to save resources, or to save time. Originally, Crown Templar's full offensive complement was supposed to consist of two enormus Chain-Blades and six Anti-Kaiju Missile Launchers (Two mounted in each shoulder, with two in the chest). It was also supposed to include an Escape Hatch for the pilots, a feature that was thrown out by the time the Jaeger was reclassified Mark IV, but was luckily included with the final version that fought Raptus, thanks to both salvaged parts and Eberhardt's ingenuity. By the time Crown Templar was ready for combat, it's offensive capabiities were limited to a single Chain-Blade and the chest-mounted AKMs. The variant that fought at Bergen was similar in this regard, but for the fact the AKMs were not loaded, limiting it to close-range combat. The same is true of the internal components. Originally, Crown Templar was meant to launch with the British-designed and Russian-manufactured Camelot 2.5 Operating system and the experimental Avalon Mist Reactor, but when it was reassembled at the beginning of the Second Incursion, both Camelot 2.5 and Avalon Mist had been scrapped too, forcing Eberhardt to settle for an obselete American Blue Spark 4.0 OS and a similarly obselete Chinese Midnight Orb 8 Energy Core. The Pilots Coming Soon. Category:Jaeger Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Jaegers Category:Pan Atlantic Defense Corps Category:Blue Category:Mark IV